


you asked for it

by Iambic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, pocket fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iambic/pseuds/Iambic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dirk gets in way, way over his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you asked for it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shellfishDimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellfishDimes/gifts).



> SD seduced me into it. There was nothing I could do.

It should be the resemblance that gets you, glasses and hair wildly out of control, you have a type, right? Maybe that would explain it. Or the feral grin like when Jake thinks he's being rugged, tearing through that jungle of his, though these teeth are sharp and not rugged at all but too slick, too smooth. You could put your hand down and loose it, you could lean your face in and she would draw blood.

"Prince of Heart," she scoffs, "what kind of title is that?"

"Batterwitch," you counter. Your heart pounds faster than you'd let it normally. Control yourself. You can't control yourself. She's put you out of control. That's your type, maybe.

Or maybe it's that alien body, sharp and smooth, dangerous curves like a beetle, like a shark. Far from human. Out of the range of your exploration, an imaginary number on the Kinsey scale, and there is bile on the back of your tongue and you want her to taste it.

"Human," she says, "what do you know of kismesissitude?"


End file.
